Book Shelf
The Book Shelf was an area of the Book Room where penguins could read books. The books on the shelf consisted of official stories, yearbooks, or user-submitted stories. Books on the shelf could be read at any time by all players. Update timeline #'March 9, 2007:' The first book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway is added #'March 23, 2007:' Truth or Dare, Franky's First Show, and The Spice of Life are added #'April 27, 2007:' Penguin Tales: Spring '07 is added #'October 24, 2007:' The Yearbook 2006-2007 is added #'March 10, 2008:' My Puffle and Burnt Out Bulbs are added #'March 14, 2008:' The Yearbook 2005-2006 is added #'April 11, 2008:' The Journal of Captain Rockhopper is added #'May 30, 2008:' Penguin Tales: Spring '08 is added #'October 24, 2008:' The Yearbook 2007-2008 is added #'February 3, 2009:' Lime Green Dojo Clean is added #'September 11, 2009:' Penguin Tales '09 is added #'October 24, 2009:' The Yearbook 2008-2009 is added #'October 23, 2010:' The Yearbook 2009-2010 is added #'October 23, 2011:' The Yearbook 2010-2011 is added #'June 14, 2012:' The Paint By Letters books are removed #'October 23, 2012:' The Yearbook 2011-2012 is added #'October 24, 2013:' The Yearbook 2012-2013 is added #'October 23, 2014:' The Yearbook 2013-2014 is added #'September 30, 2015:' The Yearbook 2014-2015 is added Books These were all the books the Library had: *Rockhopper and the Stowaway *Franky's First Show *The Spice of Life *Truth or Dare *Penguin Tales: Spring '07 **Pizza Parlor Panic (by Orantango) **Comoica's Jet Pack Adventure (by Comoica) **The Legend of the Gold Puffle (by Icmer) *Penguin Tales: Spring '08 **The Day My Puffle Went On An Adventure (by Chochypop) **All In A Day's Work (by Sammysays) **My Puffle's Party (by Lolliepops10) *Penguin Tales '09 **Turn Blue and Sink the Iceberg (by Chewydr) **Hiking Vikings (by Pamelin40) (translated from Spanish) **Wildlife (by Myndynha) (translated from Portuguese) **Igloo Dance Party (by 4484lune) (translated from French) *Yearbook 2005-2006 *Yearbook 2006-2007 *Yearbook 2007-2008 *Yearbook 2008-2009 *The Journal of Captain Rockhopper *Yearbook 2009-2010 *Yearbook 2010-2011 *Yearbook 2011-2012 *Yearbook 2012-2013 *Yearbook 2013-2014 *Yearbook 2014-2015 (10 year edition) Temporary books These books were temporarily available during the Christmas Party 2008, Holiday Party 2010, and Holiday Party 2011, and have not appeared otherwise. *A Penguin Christmas Carol *Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic *Christmas on Rockhopper Island Trivia *The Paint by Letters books were not translated into other languages, due to difficulty in doing so, and thus did not appear on the shelf.https://twitter.com/tigerwolfgames/status/766762203747717121 *The only book with its spine not facing towards the screen was Rockhopper's Journal. *The only yearbook that did not appear on the shelf was the Yearbook 2015-2016. Glitches *On the first day when the Yearbook 2012-2013 was added, the title on the spine cover on the Yearbook 2011-2012 was changed to 2012-2013 instead of 2011-2012. This glitch was later fixed. Gallery Library.PNG|Original version Library 2.PNG|Second version Library 3.PNG|Third version Library 4.png|Fourth version Library 5.png|Fifth version Library 6.png|Sixth version LibraryNew.JPG|Seventh version Library 8.png|Eighth version Library 9.png|Ninth version LibraryNewest.png|Tenth version Library8.JPG|Eleventh version Library75.jpg|Twelfth version LibraryOct2010.PNG|Thirteenth version Library October 2011.png|Fourteenth version Library 15.png|Fifteenth version Library October 2012.png|Sixteenth version BookShelfSinceOctober2013.png|Seventeenth version Bookshelf oct 2014.png|Eighteenth version Library 2015.png|Nineteenth version Other Libraryicon.PNG|The library icon Bookshelf July 2012.png|The renovated Book Shelf Bookshelf.png|The old Book Shelf See also *Book Room *Paint By Letters SWF *Book Shelf References Category:Printed Media Category:Books